Delta
by Eyto
Summary: Le Japon est en crise, tout comme l'Amérique, c'est ce que constate Conan en rejoignant son père et Akai au sein d'une équipe afin de réaliser des coups plus ou moins dangereux. Entre le duel des deux agences américaines corrompues, et l'Organisation, il se fixe l'objectif de terrasser Anokata sur son propre jeu : la criminalité. [ConanxHaibara]
1. (Intro) Quatre suspects

**Eyto & Antoz**

* * *

**Delta**

* * *

Tout d'abord, voila un avant-propos de la fic, pour établir le contexte de celle-ci, et pour vous y repérer dans la "chronologie" de Conan.

* Histoire se déroulant 4 mois après la file 865~. Bref dans un univers qui m'appartient (sauf les perso... Akai :'() une date approximative : Décembre-Janvier.

* Delta est un membre de l'organisation. Son nom de code, n'est pas au pif', il y a une raison. Son identité est secrète, ce n'est pas un OC ! Il apparaît dans le manga/anime, une fois ou plusieurs fois, à savoir aussi qu'il sait prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un (il peut donc se déguiser en Jodie par exemple) mais il ne sait pas reproduire sa personnalité !

- Les chapitres sont découpés en Arc (1, 2, 3 etc...) Car entre chaque arc, il y aura une ellipse temporelle _(consiste à passer sous silence une période de temps c'est-à-dire à ne pas en raconter les événements, merci Wikipédia)._

Ah aussi, j'ai l'aide d'un ami (IRL pour les curieux) pour certains passages, chapitres ou événements. Son pseudo plus haut, anciennement "Azeo"  
Pour info, ce chapitre est assez court, désolé, on va rapidement remonter la barre !

Bref, bonne lecture boys and Guys !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Quatre suspects  
**

* * *

Conan se leva. C'était la dernière journée de vacance, et après un festin pour Noël, ou encore un nouvel an plus que sympathique, il se demandait déjà ce qui se passerait par la suite. Oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait, c'est-à-dire Eri -qui s'était réinstallé ici- à la cuisine, Ran qui empêchait Kogoro de boire de bon matin, et celui-ci qui frappait sa télé car il y avait Yoko Okino, il se rendit dans la salle de bain.  
Qu'allait-il mettre ? C'est la question qu'il se posait chaque matin, décidant enfin de récupérer un jean et une veste verte. Prêt à partir, sans même prendre le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner, il sortit de l'agence en saluant sa famille.

Il devait rejoindre Jodie au centre commercial central de Beika, car en effet elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Il priait pour qu'elle ne parle pas d'Akai Shuichi, mort depuis huit mois, vu qu'à chaque fois il devait dériver la conversation sur un autre sujet, et va trouver un sujet justement. Ressortant de ses pensées, il jeta un œil sur son portable, et comme il s'en doutait, Jodie lui avait envoyé un SMS.

Jodie : Tu t'es réveillé, Kudo-kun ?

Conan : Je suis en route.

Jodie, James ou encore Shuichi connaissaient la véritable identité de Shiho et Shinichi. Bien entendu, Hiroshi et Heiji avaient été mis au courant. Par ailleurs, Heiji et Conan étaient très souvent en contact, devenu meilleur ami, sauf pour Ran et Kazuha, qui n'en savaient rien. Les deux lycéens d'Osaka n'étaient pas encore en couple, ou presque c'était compliqué entre eux, l'un étant amoureux de l'autre.

Le bus s'arrêta près de l'arrêt, et Conan grimpa à bord,

"Ça me rappelle la première fois que j'ai vu Akai. Dans l'affaire de ce bus."

Il l'avait soupçonné d'être de l'Organisation, cet homme qui paraissait mystérieux, distant et ténébreux, mais qui n'en ai que le contraire sous la forme d'Okiya. Il lui avait raconté rapidement que son frère avait hérité de sa personnalité. Un côté mystère, un côté joyeux. La différence même entre Okiya et Shuichi, la même personne, différente en même temps.

- Hey, Bro', pourquoi tu as mis ce pull ? Il a des manches si large, que tu dois transpirer malgré l'hiver présent.

Conan, juste devant ces deux jeunes hommes, soupira.

- Je suis frileux, je te le répète sans cesse !

- Oï, un vrai frileux mettrait bien plus que ça !

- Oh tais-toi !

Après un long trajet en bus, qui avait desservi de nombreux arrêts, il s'arrêta enfin au centre commercial. Conan sortit du bus, entra dans le centre, il faisait encore plus froid que l'extérieure.

"9 heures, Jodie est sûrement en train de m'attendre !"

Il grimpait les marches des escaliers à vive allure. Un centre commercial immense, avec des magasins et restaurants à perte de vue, sur plusieurs étages (su même style que le film 13) Jodie allait encore lui dire "Tu es en retard, fêtard !". Il s'assit à une table du bar où elle devait le retrouver, bar surplombant les étages du-dessous et le grand hall, et pour une fois, elle n'était pas en avance.

- C'est qui, le retardatai-

- BANG ! T'es mort ! ... Tu es en retard, fêtard !

"..."

- Jodie ! Mais enfin, tu veux ma mort ?

- Pas tout de suite, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. Mais d'abord... COMMANDES !

"... Elle ne changera jamais, alcoolique."

Conan regardait autour de lui. Un voleur arrogant qui vient d'être repéré, ou encore un type avec des mouchoirs pleins de sang. C'était très accueillant ici... Il demanda un jus de fruit, tandis que Jodie prit un sirop, ce qui choqua un minimum Conan. Shuichi aimait beaucoup le café et le Bourbon, James le Rhum, et Jodie le Sherry ou encore le Saké. Semblerait-il que cette fois-ci elle ne voulait pas avoir de soucis avec "ça".

- Good, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est qu'un nou-

SHLANK !

Le courant sauta,

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

- Qu'est-ce que...

SHLANK !

Jodie et Conan se précipitaient droits vers un magasin ou une vague de passants étaient sous le choc. En arrivant, ils y découvrirent un cadavre.  
Et les quatre suspects, présent, sont ceux que Conan a vus au long de la matinée.

* * *

Un début en forme d'introduction assez calme, une simple enquête. Mais ça va arriver rapidement, soyez attentif sur certains points, j'en dis pas plus !

Sur ce, à bientôt !


	2. (Intro) Nom de code : Delta

Hey !

Nouveau chapitre ! Et c'était difficile de l'écrire, avec mes soucis d'internet. Mais passons, j'ai déjà toute la fiction sur un Word, chapitre par chapitre, et de ma tête à moi seul. Donc, sur ce, je vous laisse... Merci à Tim Kudo pour les noms japonais.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Code Name : Delta  
**

* * *

La police était maintenant sur le lieu du crime, et si ce n'est le fait que ce meurtre a ramené une meute de curieux, c'était Conan qui allait devoir enquêter, à l'aide de Jodie, sans détective potentiel à anesthésier. L'inspecteur Megure prit en main un papier, avec les quatre suspects, ainsi que les fît et cause de la mort.

- La victime s'appelait Takeshi Miyakama, c'est un homme, et il est mort par écrasement de la trachée (quand tu ouvres la gorge avec un couteau, m 'voyez?) dans l'une des cabines du magasin. D'après les premières analyses, il serait mort pendant la coupure de courant.

Conan s'en doutait bien, c'était le meilleur moment pour commettre un meurtre, maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver le coupable.

- Nous avons donc, quatre suspects ici présent. Je vais donc vous demandez vos noms et prénoms s'il vous plaît.

- Je m'appelle Misturu Ashikawa, je suis venu au centre avec mon frère, via le bus.

- Je suis Hikaru Ashikawa, et comme viens d'expliquer mon frère, je suis venu en bus.

C'était les deux hommes qui étaient derrière Conan, dont Misturuavait fait remarquer à son frère qu'il portait un pull trop large, même en hiver.

- Mashiro Oemura, et je n'ai rien à faire ici ! dit-il en se retournant,

L'inspecteur Takagi empêcha le suspect de sortir, ce comportement est-il signé de reproche-ment ?

- Pour ma part, je m'appelle Haku Etsuo.

L'inspecteur Megure nota les noms sur son bloc-notes, maintenant, l'enquête pouvait officiellement commencer.

~°[=-=]°~

E\/0

Conan faisait le tour du magasin. La coupure de courant a été favorable pour le meurtrier, mais était-elle prévue d'avance ? Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que très peu d'indice. Cinq minutes avant le meurtre, il y avait un voleur qui essayait de s'enfuir, son nom c'est Mashiro Oemura... il y avait aussi ce type, Haku Etsuo, qui avait une tache de sang sur sa veste. Mais tout ceci, s'était déroulé cinq minutes avant le meurtre.

- On a retrouvé le couteau qui a servi au meurtre !

Conan retrouva l'inspecteur Takagi. Effectivement, il y avait du sang, mais il était sûr qu'il appartenait à la victime, et qu'il ne trouverait aucune empreinte. Il fallait d'abord comprendre comment il s'y était pris.

"Ils ont des tous se réunir, deux minutes avant le meurtre, dans ce magasin. Et l'un d'eux, a tué cette personne." réfléchit Conan.

- Ou étiez-vous placer, pendant la coupure ?

- Et comment peut-on le savoir !? IL FAISAIT NOIR ! hurla Mashiro.

"Ce type est vraiment gonflé..."

- Je me trouvais près de la caisse, c'est tout ce que je sais, répondit Mitsuru.

- Dites-moi, la victime était dans la cabine quand elle a été tué, ou dans les rayons ? demanda Jodie.

L'inspecteur Megure, et les quatre suspects écarquillèrent les yeux. Ce n'était pas bête, au non loin de là, cependant la coupure n'a duré qu'une quinzaine de seconde tout au plus. Donc l'assassin aurait contrôlé à distance le courant ? Il aurait très bien pu hacker le système ?

- Elle était dans un rayon, déclara Haku.

- Et comment la panne à pu surgir ? s'interrogea Takagi.

- Pourquoi pas... en hackant le générateur !, répondit Conan.

- Mais comment aurait-il pu faire une chose pareil ?

- Il aurait fait une installation pendant la nuit, en toute discrétion, et à l'aide d'un téléphone portable, il aurait très bien pu le faire.

"Il a dû se débarrasser du téléphone quelque part, après la panne. Il y a une fenêtre close sur le mur du fond, avec un volet cassé, il aurait pu le soulever de ses mains et le jeter ?"

- Dites ! Vous n'auriez pas entendu un bruit sourd, comme un store, pendant la coupure ? demanda Conan.

- Si ! J'ai même eu un frisson ! répondit Hikaru.

"Tout est clair à présent ! Je sais qui est le coupable ! Et je suis quasi sûr de l'endroit où se trouve la preuve !"

Conan regarda Jodie, puis l'inspecteur...

"MERDE ! je n'ai plus de fléchette ! J'ai... Comment je fais ? Si j'expose mes déductions ainsi, les soupçons sur mon identité resurgiront !"

Conan écarquilla les yeux. Un vibreur se lança dans sa poche, son téléphone sonna. Que faire ? Les suspects vont être relâchés d'ici peu ! Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il prit son portable "numéro inconnu" et décrocha, lâchant un petit "allo" à peine audible, encore sous l'état de choc de sa bêtise.

- Garde un air naturel, et quand je te le dirais, met le haut-parleur !

**"Akai-san ?!"**

- Je suis moi-même dans le centre, non loin du magasin, d'où j'observe actuellement l'enquête. J'utilise un modulateur de voix, sois sans crainte, et maintenant, active le haut-parleur !

Conan se retourna. Il voyait beaucoup de monde, et si Akai, non Okiya, était mêlé à la foule, alors il l'avait suivis.

BIP.

- Messieurs, inspecteur Megure, et les autres, j'ai peut-être résolu votre enquête.

"Tu me retires une épine du pied Akai-san !"

- Q-Qui êtes-vous ?! s'écria Megure.

- Peu importe mon identité, je suis ici pour faire en sorte que le criminel, ici présent, avoue son crime.

- Ici présent ! hurlèrent les inspecteurs,

- Vous avez bien entendu. Donc, il s'agit là d'un meurtre qui reste basique. Le criminel avait sûrement prévu de réaliser on acte terrible, et il s'est donc servi de la panne générale pour le commettre, en 14 secondes.

L'inspecteur Megure haussa un sourcil,

- Cette panne est accidentelle !

- Oh non, loin de là. L'assassin avait minutieusement préparé une sorte de piratage dans le disjoncteur du centre commercial, et il lui suffisait simplement de composer un numéro, puis de raccrocher le moment venu pour rallumer le courant.

- C'est possible ça ? demanda Takagi

- Bien entendu. L'assassin a donc préparé ses actions la nuit. À l'heure actuelle, il sera possible de fouiller les suspects et d'y découvrir les portables, mais l'appel à dû être effacé, et cela ne servirait à rien. Nous revenons donc à notre question de base : qui ? Il s'agit de vous, Monsieur Ashikawa Hikaru.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui.

- Que, que dites-vous ?

- Mais enfin, monsieur l'inconnu, il ne peut pas être l'assassin ! dit Mitsuru.

Conan sourit, Akai pensait comme lui.

- C'est dur à admettre, et pourtant, il vous à demander d'aller prendre une certaine chose plus loin, afin de composer le numéro. Après ça, il a enfilé des gants, avant de sortir un couteau de sa manche, et pile au moment de la panne, à violemment attraper Takeshi pour l'entraîner dans la cabine, et de la tuer, tout ça en 8 secondes.

- M-Mais, c'est... pourquoi dans la cabine ?

- Laissez le cadavre au beau milieu du rayon n'avait aucune utilité, il fallait le cacher, de toute manière, ça aurait changé quelque chose pour Hikaru, mais pas pour le reste des personnes présentes.

- Je, je vois. comprit Takagi.

- Après ces quelques secondes, Hikaru a retiré ses gants, les a jetés par la fenêtre, et à jeter le couteau sous le rayon. C'était facilement retrouvable, mais aucune empreinte n'y serait retrouvée, et notons aussi qu'un inspecteur pourrait croire à un suicide.

- Tu n'as aucune preuve ! Alors cessent tes balivernes !

Conan comprit, c'était à son tour.

- Lorsque vous aviez mis le couteau dans votre manche, répondit Conan, vous n'aviez pas fait attention au tissu de votre pull, et je suis sûr qu'un morceau de laine de votre pull est retrouvable ou sur les gants, le couteau ou sur la victime.

Hikaru était foudroyé de l'intérieur.

- Lancez la recher-

- Inutile, je l'ai tué.

Bip... Bip... Bip...

"Il a raccroché"

Conan porta son regard vers le criminel.

- CETTE GARCE ! Elle m'a trompé ! Humilié ! Et son nouveau petit ami m'avait même menacé ! C'éta-

Son frère l'attrapa par le col.

- ABRUTI ! Tu penses t'en tirer avec cette excuse POURRIE !? Tu aurais du m'en parler, à moi ou à papa, voire à la police ! Tu es inexcusable !

- ... Lâche-moi !

Il le relâcha, avant de reculer de quelques pas. L'enquête venait de prendre fin.

~°[=-=]°~

E\/0

Jodie retrouva Conan, au bar, là où ils avaient commencé leur conversation. Il but le verre qu'il avait dû recommander, forcément, et regarda Jodie, droit dans les yeux, avec un air très sérieux.

- Alors ?

- Bon... un nouveau membre de l'Organisation vient d'arriver, il a ouvert sa propre section, il se fait appeler : Delta.

- Delta ?!

- Oui. Mais il y a bien pire, il est le dirigeant de sa section, une centaine d'hommes...

- Cent hommes ? Bordel...

- Pire encore. Prépares-toi bien. Delta, est quelqu'un, que tu as déjà rencontré !

Son portable lâcha un BIP... L'appel d'Akai de tout à l'heure était toujours en cours.

Et sa silhouette, derrière un mur regardait discrètement ses deux acolytes, un sourire sur son visage.

"Delta..." pensait-il amèrement.

Shuichi avait l'air de reconnaître ce nom de code.

Une vieille histoire qui refait surface ?


	3. (Arc 1) Anokata complote

Salut les détectives en herbe de proven-

Donc, 3ème chapitre, et je ne sais pas quoi dire en ce début de... chapitre. Du coup, on va juste dire : bonne lecture.

Lez' : Merci :)

Miro : Tu vas être servi :p Merci ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Anokata complote**

* * *

Delta, membre de l'organisation, était désormais a la recherche des éléments qui lui manquaient. Conan l'avait déjà rencontré, et là était le problème, en tant que Shinichi, il était familiarisé avec la police et son lycée, en tant que Conan il a pu en faire des rencontres, pas des moindres. Se creusant la tête, tout en se levant, il du reprendre les cours. En effet, le mois de décembre venait de prendre fin, et il allait revoir ses amies les détectives boys, ainsi qu'Haibara. Notons aussi que celle-ci, et Ayumi, avaient tous deux remarquer le fait que Conan n'ait pas pris contact avec eux ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, et ça l'avait rendu inquiète. Il traînait avec Jodie, le FBI, et a dix ans en plus... mais elle s'était faite une raison, Conan privilégie l'enquête sur l'organisation.

Il se rendit à l'école, dernière classe avant le collège, et il était déjà populaire avant même d'y avoir posé un pied. Comme quoi, être un petit détective intelligent, ça ne passe pas inaperçu.

- Salut, dit-il, s'adressant à Haibara.

- Salut. On ne t'a pas vu des vacances, tu faisais quoi ?

- FBI.

Haibara en était sûr, venant de lui, elle renchérit :

- Mais encore ? Ça avance ? Des pistes ?

Conan ne parlait que très peu des avancements de l'affaire sur l'organisation, surtout depuis le trucage de la mort d'Akai, l'apparition de Bourbon, le frère de Masumi qui rejoint la partie, ou encore la nouvelle section de recherches dirigées par Delta. Cent hommes, s'il y avait autant de membres, c'est qu'il y a bien une raison, non ?

- Oui, je t'en parlerais plus tard.

Avant de rejoindre la classe, Conan récupéra un journal dans lequel il put lire les dernières informations. Et un flash attira son attention :

_"Ce sont des produits chimiques très dangereux, qui ont été dérobées au laboratoire de Kyôto. Ces produits venaient d'Irlande, et la quantité volée peut largement gazéifié un stade entier."_

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il prit son portable à deux mains et y trouva le numéro d'Okiya, alias Shuichi, son alliée numéro 1 dans cette guerre.

La relation au début était faible, c'est avec ce duel à l'hôpital qu'ils ont pu se rapprocher, et aujourd'hui, il est courant de son identité, et une forme de respect s'est tissé entre les deux hommes. Jodie l'avait remarqué, et elle avait été surprise. Shu' était toujours distant, sombre, et il changait radicalement avec Conan, et même si le FBI savait désormais que Conan était Shinichi, ça l'avait marquée.

Conan : le vol des produits chimiques, est-il lié à l'organisation ?

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le bâtiment principal. Avant de pouvoir entrer dans sa classe, il vérifiait son portable à chaque pas, et enfin, un SMS était parvenu ;

Shuichi : Sans aucun doute. Je dirais même qu'il pourrait s'agir de Delta. Également, je voulais te préciser qu'Anokata porte une grande confiance en lui, et qu'il s'implique également dans cette affaire, d'où l'importance de l'enquête.

- Salut Conan-kun ! lança joyeusement Ayumi;

- On te croyait mort... ironisa Genta

- Genta-kun, ta vanne était de mauvais goût.

"Était-ce réellement une vanne ?"

Conan se sentit légèrement observé, il se retourna, Haibara, qui lui chuchota rapidement :

- Dis-moi qu'il ne se passe rien de grave...

"C'est quoi ce soudain changement ? Comment a-t-elle..."

- Mais non. Rien.

~°[=-=]°~

_DELTA_

Gin, fumant sa cigarette comme toujours, lança un regard suspicieux à Delta, qui s'assit sur le sofa d'en face. Vodka, Vermouth, Bourbon ou encore Rhum, ils étaient dans le coin "réunion" - "salon" de l'usine ou ils travaillaient en secret. Seuls les membres les plus importants y étaient invités, et Anokata en personne était présent, sur son siège, méconnaissable. Rhum était son bras droit, façon de parler, et Delta son bras gauche. Gin, était l'assassin de service, bien entendu.

- Messieurs, qu'avez-vous appris sur les lieux ? demanda le boss;

- Rien ! C'est vide ! Aucun élément, même pas signe de vie, répondit Bourbon;

Anokata sourit faiblement;

- Et toi Delta ?

- J'ai la nette impression que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond sur l'affaire des victimes de l'APTX.

Gin fronça les sourcils. Depuis que Delta complote avec le boss, celui-ci n'est plus le même. Le "grand" patron avait changé, devenant plus mystérieux et distant. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il cachait quelque chose, qui mettrait en péril l'organisation, et sur ce genre de sujet, Gin ne rigolait jamais. Il se leva, jeta sa cigarette dans un cendrier au vol, et frappa de son poing la table.

- Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on nous cache des choses.

- Calme-toi, Gin, fit Anokata;

- Non. Il y a du complot dans l'air, aujourd'hui les temps sont durs, et avec les derniers événements, nous perdons des pièces et atouts. Avec la corruption du service de police de Nara, on recule plutôt qu'avancer, et tout ça fait partie de tes décisions... Delta !

- Il me semble t'avoir demandé de te calmer, Gin !

Delta soupira;

- J'ai trois questions à te poser Gin. Es-tu sûr qu'Akai Shuichi est mort ? Connais-tu Kudo Shinichi ? Où as-tu vu pour la dernière fois Shiho Miyano ?

- Je doute de plus en plus de sa mort, non je ne le connais pas, si on ne compte pas le Bell train express : L'haido city hôtel.

Anokata resta parfaitement neutre;

- Alors si tu n'as pas réponse à ces deux dernières questions, ferme là !

- Pardon ?

- Kudo Shinichi et Miyano Shiho sont tes victimes de l'APTX, Shiho cas à part, et ils pourraient être en vie. Et tu sais ce qu'on fait, à ceux qui échoue ? Si Kudo est vivant, alors tu as une mission échouée, Shiho s'est échappé par ta faute, et de deux, tu as loupé ton coup car Akai t'a tiré dessus, il est peut-être vivant, et finalement tu laisses un espion t'échapper. Tu accumules Gin.

Vermouth tressaillit presque, refusant de dire quoi que ce soit, elle qui trahissait son propre boss pour sauver Shinichi...

- Si je peux me permettre, Shiho s'est échappé car elle a été aidé, il n'a pas loupé son coup vu qu'il a découvert que c'était le FBI, il est bien mort, et l'espion est mort à l'heure actuelle. Donc, il n'a aucun échec à son actif.

Rhum était l'un des collègues préférés de Gin, voire un peu trop.

- Même, Rhum, et si c'était le contraire, au fond ?

"Bingo" pensa Vermouth.

- Assez ! rugit Anokata, je refuse que tu saccages nos plans, Gin, mêle toi de tes affaires, et rapporte moi des bonnes nouvelles uniquement. Tout le monde dehors, sauf Delta, j'ai à te parler.

Ils s'exécutèrent, sortant de la pièce, avec un gin au regard plus que glacial.

- Delta. On va devoir se lancer dans une mission solo, voire deux.

- De quel ordre ?

- Braquage. La banque près des quais Alpha, sur la 7ème. C'est une banque en crise, avec des hommes corrompu par un système indépendant. On va avoir besoin d'argent, pour une mission avec **cette personne**.

- Et la seconde ?

- Que disais-tu à propos de Kudo Shinichi ?

Vermouth claqua la porte.  
Merde, elle était vraiment mal. Si le boss découvrait qu'elle était en réalité... Et ce Delta... Elle avait vraiment l'impression que tout le monde avait ses propres secrets, quitte à faire couler l'organisation, et ça, elle en était sûre.  
Alors pourquoi le boss ne dit-il rien ? Pourquoi n'agit-il pas ? Il devait sûrement savoir que tout le monde avait sa part de complot, mais s'en foutait royalement, ce qui signifiait qu'il en avait à faire.

Elle prit la porte arrière et grimpa dans sa voiture toute neuve -elle en a des tonnes- pour rouler à vive allure... quelque part, elle n'en avait que faire. Sous son siège, un album photo, sur l'une d'entre elles : Conan, l'autre Akai, ou encore Masumi. Et finalement, la dernière, un enfant de 5 ans peut-être, avec écrit en rose "Good boy".

Elle jeta sa clope par la fenêtre, elle n'en avait que faire.  
Juste avant de remettre sa main sur le volant, elle reçut un SMS, et elle le consulta :

Shuichi : Tout est en ordre ?

Chris : Oui.

~°[=-=]°~

_DELTA_

Conan allait dormir chez le professeur, en effet, à la suite d'une longue partie de majong de Kogoro, celui-ci a ramené son plus grand rival à l'agence, pour y passer la nuit. Il refusait de dormir dans un champ de mines (ronflement), catégoriquement.

- Dites prof, je trouve Haibara bizarre ces temps-ci, vous a-t-elle parlée de quoi que ce soit ?

- Non. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle pense souvent a sa sœur.

...

_- Une cassette contenant des enregistrements de la période "Sharon" à New York ? S'interrogea Akai._

_Et Conan hocha la tête;_

_- A-t-on moyen de mettre la main dessus ?_

_- Qui sait. J'ai des contacts là-bas._

_- Merci, Akai-san._

...

Haibara sortit de la chambre, l'air interrogatif.

- Quoi ?

- Comment ça quoi ?

- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? sourit-elle;

- Excuse-nous d'avoir des yeux ! ironisa le professeur, réalisant qu'il était le seul à rire.

Il s'éclipsa dans la cuisine, laissant ainsi les deux rajeunis ensemble.

- Donc, tu as des problèmes en ce moment ? demanda Conan.

Haibara rougit, elle n'était pas souvent seule avec lui, et en plus, il semblait inquiet. Elle s'installa dans le canapé, suivi par Conan, tout en éteignant la télévision et ses émissions stupides telles que "le meilleure serrurier, saison 8".

- Eh bien...

Elle fut interrompue par un SMS, venant du portable du détective.  
Il le prit, et ouvrit le courrier.  
Il écarquilla les yeux :

Shuichi : Envoyé par Vermouth à 19: 22 : J'ai la nette impression que Delta et Anokata complotent sur nous. Soyez prêt au moment où ça arrivera.

"Elle ne pense tout de même pas que je vais devoir faire... ça ?"

* * *

Longuement hésité entre un braquage, une course-poursuite et quelque chose _-qui est reporté donc je dis pas-_ d'autre. Le braquage est plus approprié pour la suite des événements.


	4. Paneo's Bank : Plan d'approche

Hello !

Nouveau chapitre ! J'ai longuement hésité entre un braquage et un voyage en bateau quelques peu explosif (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire) ... Le braquage est plus adapté pour la suite des événements. Comme l'annonce le résumé, on entre dans l'inégalité (Yipaaah !) et il y aura quelques coups de ce genre de temps en temps (différent bien sûr).

Wait... Je parle, je papote, mais on s'en fiche... Au menu : Un plan, et un mort. Cette explication de fou. Mais bon, on peut dire q-!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Paneo's Bank : Plan d'approche**

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Conan se leva, se doucha, s'habilla et dû rejoindre Ran à table pour déjeuner. Eri cuisinait de mieux en mieux, mais n'était pas encore la perfection. Il vérifiait comme chaque matin, son portable, et il avait deux SMS. Cette habitude, il l'avait pris depuis que Jodie lui avait annoncé tout naturellement, qu'un gars qu'il avait rencontré, voire même qu'il connaissait, était désormais l'un des tueurs de l'Organisation.

Hattori : Oi Kudo ! J'ai appris pour "tu sais quoi"... N'oublie pas que je peux t'aider, tu as tendance à zap ce genre de chose, quoi'. Bonjour a la nee-chan.

Inconnu : Edogawa Conan, étant donné que tu es lié à Kogoro Mouri... Rends-toi ce soir sur la jetée du vieux quai, tu y trouveras un cadeau d'ouverture pour les jours à venir.

"Un cadeau d'ouverture ?"

Il retransmit le message à Akai, avant d'envoyer un nouveau SMS, mais cette fois, à une personne en qui il faisait de plus en plus confiance : Saguru Hakuba. Et il avait même réussi, tout comme Heiji, à découvrir son identité.

- Conan-Kun, tu vas être en-

Il sortit de l'agence en courant. Un SMS visible sur son portable.

Akai : C'est un peu brutal Kudo, mais il va falloir quitter tes proches. Il ne faut EN AUCUN CAS, que l'Organisation fait des rapprochements entre toi et les autres. Je serais sur la jetée, et je vérifierais que tout ce passe bien pour toi. Rejoins-moi à la résidence Kudo.

Conan reprit route arrière, direction son ancienne demeure. Il entra, rejoignit le salon, et y découvrit Shuichi, Kir alias Rena et Yusaku. Ça sentait le plan foireux, son nez en était sensible.

- Kudo... Je te présente notre équipe. Fit Akai;

- Équipe ? Pour quoi faire ?

Il l'invita à s'asseoir, tout en lui servant un thé. Rena prit la parole;

- Anokata prévoit de braquer une banque.

Conan avala sa gorgée de travers;

- QUOI ? Rugit-il,

- Delta et Anokata préparent un coup, dont on n'a aucune information, un coup à renverser le système. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'un cargo venu d'Amérique atteindra les quais Japonais dans quelques semaines, et Delta a besoin d'argent. Ils ont donc préparé un coup, avec plusieurs hommes de main, et d'ici quelques jours ils attaqueront la "Paneo's Bank" se situant près du port, enchaîna Rena;

- Mais c'est insensé ! C'est une organisation secrète, dans l'ombre, ils prennent de gros risques !

- Oui et non. Anokata et Delta jouent un double jeu, avec une organisation extérieure, en rapport avec le coup du cargo. Concernant le braquage, ils n'ont pas prévu l'arrivée de la police, ils vont donc la jouer discrète, déclara Akai avant de boire une gorgée, et pour empêcher cet enfoiré, on va devoir braquer la banque AVANT eux.

Conan se désintégra,

- A-Attends une seconde. Tu me demandes de braquer la banque avant eux ? Braquer une banque ?!

- Oui.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Pour se rapprocher de l'organisation sur leur territoire, et de l'équipe du cargo, en devenant criminel. Pour ça, nous avons l'accord du gouvernement Américain, et on n'éliminera personne. En braquant la banque avant eux, ils vont se sentir poursuivit, et vont croire à un nouvel ennemi. C'est l'unique moyen de se sortir de la galère dans laquelle on est, et puis, j'ai déjà eu recours au même plan il y a neuf ans.

"Akai-kun ! Ce n'est pas encore le moment de lui en parler !" pensa Yusaku,

"Devenir criminel ?" Pensa amèrement Conan,

- Quel galère ?, demanda Conan,

"Ouf..." pensa à nouveau Yusaku,

Conan prit le temps de respirer un coup. Il faut dire que l'annonce venait d'être brutal, directe, comme si de rien n'était au final.

- Une longue histoire, entre les deux agences Américaines j'ai nommé CIA et FBI.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire..., j'ai le temps de réfléchir à tout ça au calme ?

- Non. A vrai dire, il y a une raison particulière au fait qu'Anokata et Delta veuillent braquer cette banque rapidement... mais nous n'en savons rien.

- J-Je...

- Fils. Si tu veux vraiment te débarrasser de l'Organisation, on n'a pas trop le choix. La route sera longue, et la police se mettra sur notre chemin, mais dans quelques mois, on renverse la situation.

- ... Bon... Et quel est le plan ?

Shuichi sourit légèrement, se leva, et dévoila un tableau avec les plans de la banque. Un air de satisfaction se posa sur son visage, par ailleurs, il regardait Conan avait un air de "j'avais tout prévu !"

- Bien. Anokata a misé le tout sur une date de matinée, telles 9 heures. Nous, on s'y lance à 7 heures, histoire de la jouer profil bas. L'entrée est composée d'un arc de cercle, avec les files d'attente, et les guichets. La banque est petite, on y sera à l'aise. La porte du fond mène à un bureau de surveillance, puis dans un post-office. Une autre porte mène dans le garage, elle est blindée, et dans celui-ci on y trouvera le coffre, derrière une autre porte blindée, et surement un véhicule. Notre but est de récupérer l'argent, et de contrecarrer leur plan, Akai reprit son souffle, Rena, tu auras la tâche de conduire une camionnette contenant trois bécanes tout terrain, afin de fuir dans les hauteurs de la ville, en direction de la forêt, Yusaku tu t'occupes des explosifs pour les blindées, Kudo tu récupères l'argent, je surveille les otages ainsi que l'arrivée de la police. Si tout son passe bien, on sera déjà loin quand ils seront là.

Conan fronça les sourcils, tout était déjà prêt, comme si Akai avait anticipé la réponse de Conan. Même si celui-ci était encore mitigé sur l'affaire, un peu déstabilisé, voire choqué, il aurait le temps d'y remédier après ce "coup". Si Akai avait pris le temps de planifier tout ça, il ne serait pas dans cet état...

- Concernant les armes ? Déglutit Conan;

- Anesthésiante ! Ricana Akai, tu ne me crois pas capable de tuer des innocents quand même ? Aussi, je précise qu'on a un objectif important : on doit monter dans ce réseau. Je m'explique, plus on est connu dans le domaine illégale, plus les ennemis augmenteront. Et le jour venue, Delta en personne risque de nous rencontrer. Il va falloir vous forcer à exercer des choses que vous ne pensiez jamais faire, vol, faux assassinat, course de rue, surveillance de deal... Bref, on doit atteindre l'Organisation d'ici deux mois maximum.

...

- Et si on dépasse ce délai ? Demanda Rena;

- ... On est mort. Soupira Akai;

- Rassurant. Commenta Conan;

- Très.

- Fantastique.

- ... On est opérationnelle ? Demanda Akai;

- On se croirait dans un jeu vidéo. Remarqua Yusaku;

- Ou dans un film. Rétorqua le petit détective;

- OK ! Lâcha l'équipe.

Shuichi sourit;

- Je vous contacte dès que j'ai du nouveau. Vous n'êtes pas sorti de chez vous aujourd'hui !

~°[=-=]°~

_DELTA_

Conan entra chez le professeur Agasa, ou il récupéra un peu de ses dernières forces. Les semaines à venir allez être difficile, et Shuichi lui avait annoncé avec une telle délicatesse... Si soudainement... Et si on lui avait dit qu'il braquerait une putain de banque à l'âge de dix ans, il aurait sûrement consulté un médecin.  
"Attends voir. Dix ans."  
Conan se leva, et pénétra dans le laboratoire d'Haibara, son lieux de travail d'une certaine matière. Celle-ci était toujours scotchée sur son écran, depuis quelques heures, a se demandait si au lieu de bosser elle ne faisait pas autre chose... (Ne pensez pas que... NON !)

- Oui Kudo ?

- Il me faut un antidote.

Haibara arbora un petit sourire mélancolique;

- Ce sera tout ? ... Je ne suis pas magicienne Kudo.

- Dommage. Écoute, faut que je te parle d'un truc.

Haibara remarqua immédiatement le regard du détective, ce regard sérieux, pesant, et pas très rassurant.

...

- QUOI ?

- Comment ça "QUOI" !?

- Tu vas braquer une BANQUE ?! Mais t'es complètement fou, tanteï-kun !

- Bon écoute-moi bien attentivement,

_"Tu peux en parler à Haibara et au professeur... mais seulement eux !"_

- Il y a huit mois, un agent du FBI Akai Shuichi a été assassiné par l'Organisation, afin que Kir puisse y retourner. Seulement, nous avons truqué sa mort. Dès lors, la famille Sera/Akai s'est mis à enquêter au japon. Shuichi était nommé Dai Moroboshi dans l'Organisation, sous le nom de code de Rye, et aujourd'hui, on est en "mission" pour atteindre le même niveau/puissance que l'Organisation. Une fois ce rang atteint, on sera en mesure de contrecarrer beaucoup de choses, notamment une histoire entre la CIA et le FBI qui dure depuis maintenant dix ans, expliqua Conan,

Haibara soupira,

- Akai Shuichi tu dis...

- Peu importe.

- Il y a des risques, tu le sais ça ?

- Tu t'inquiètes ?

Haibara écarquilla les yeux,

- N-Non... C'est juste que tu te mets en danger. Mais très bien... Je te prépare un antidote de l'APTX, qui ne durera guère... tu t'en doutes...

- Parfait ! Merci !

"Tu ne sais pas ou tu mets les pieds... Kudo-kun..."

Il retourna dans le salon, y récupéra son portable et vérifia ses SMS. Il s'en doutait, il en avait reçu 2.

Hakuba : Hattori m'a mis au jus. Fais bien gaffe à toi, Kudo. H.

Conan : Merci, Hakuba... ... Hattori... K.S

Akai : Nous avons besoin de quatre masques pour ne pas être reconnu. Ils en vendent sur l'aile droite du quartier de tennis.

Conan : Je m'en occupe. Haibara me prépare un antidote, je serais bientôt prêt.

Akai : Parfait. Je t'attends sur la jetée.

~°[=-=]°~

_DELTA_

Conan se rendit au rendez-vous, non loin de l'entrepôt du vieux port, près des containers. Il y avait deux ou trois ouvriers de nuit qui passait, sans plus. Quant à Akai, il était posé sur la grue. Comment il avait réussi à monter ? Aucune idée.

Désormais minuit d'heure, Conan s'impatienta, avant d'entendre finalement un tir au loin, ainsi qu'un petit BOUM, ou il se "réveilla" sur le coup.

"Ce bruit... Ne me dis pas que..."

Il s'aventura dans l'entrepôt, trois ouvriers en panique... Un corps était bien allongé à terre, mort.

C'était l'ancien supérieur de Kogoro dans la police...

L'inspecteur Yuminaga.

* * *

Saviez-vous que d'après la loi en Alaska, il est interdit de donner de l'alcool à une souris ? C'est HORRIBLE ! Putain ! Mais comment tu peux faire un truc pareil, c'est vrai-

Bye !


	5. Paneo's Bank : Préparatif

Salut les détectives !

Les vacances débarquent enfin ! Le repos, le froid, la pluie... what else ? ... Mise à part le temps dégueulasse ici (je ne vous ferais pas la météo, feignant !) je poste ce chapitre tôt, enfin un peu tôt, pas trop tard, sans être en retard mais plus tôt que tardivement tôt.

Bonne lecture ! (migraine?)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Paneo's Bank : Préparatif**

* * *

L'inspecteur Yuminaga, mort, allongé sur le sol.

La police était désormais sur les lieux, et Conan ne passa pas inaperçu. Mais étant un enfant prodige selon eux, ils laissaient faire le petit détective, sa petite enquête étant au ralenti. Il ne se serait jamais douté que l'inspecteur Yuminaga serait tué par sa faute, non... par la faute du type qui a envoyé le sms. C'était désormais l'une de ses priorités, savoir QUI avait envoyé cet homme à la morgue. Le petit détective s'avança, inspecta les indices, mais il y en avait que peu, et il n'y avait aucune trace sur son corps, ce qui signifiait à cou sûr qu'il avait été tué de l'intérieur, un peu comme... l'APTX4869, et si c'était le cas alors le poison serait désormais fonctionnel.

Une autre voiture se gara, c'était Okiya qui venait "chercher" Conan, ou plutôt lui éviter ce désagrément.

- Megure-kebun, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi retrouver l'assassin, c'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Il hocha difficilement la tête, poussant malgré tout un soupir.

~°[=-=]°~

_DELTA_

- C'était le supérieur de Mouri ?, demanda Okiya;

- Ouais, quand il travaillait dans la police.

Okiya s'arrêta un instant sur le bas-côté, sortant son téléphone portable, c'était Rena, elle était actuellement en repérage dans un vieux garage où serait garée une camionnette suffisamment large pour contenir les trois bécanes nécessaires.

- Akai-San... Je le sens de moins en moins ce coup. Devoir entrer dans l'illégalité, braquer une banque... c'est de la folie...

Il lui sourit et renchérit :

- Kudo, c'est le seul moyen qu'on a. L'accord avec les services Américains est scellé, on ne peut plus faire machine arrière. On braque cette banque, et on arrête ce genre de coup, c'est juste un bond sur la jauge de "popularité".

- C'est le seul gros coup, tu veux dire ?, s'interrogea Conan;

- Pour l'instant. Dans trois semaines, on peut très bien organiser un vol d'un avion de chasse dans une base... Ricana Akai, mais ce genre de cas je pense que je le refuserais...

Okiya, alias Akai, appela Rena directement sur son portable, lâchant un "fais-moi confiance". Alors que Conan avait connu un Akai très sérieux, sombre, distant... il le connaissait maintenant direct, ouvert et vif. D'un autre côté, il vit en Okiya et en Shuichi, vivre deux identités, dont les personnalités sont différentes... ça devait être difficile à long terme. Mais un braquage de banques, c'était quelque chose de trop "gros" pour un début dans ce domaine, pourquoi il fallait commencer sur ça ? ... Non, non, il fallait avoir un impact direct sur Delta et cette personne, pour bondir.

...

- Ici Rena, je t'écoute.

- Y a-t-il des gardiens sur les lieux ?, demanda Akai;

Rena sculpta les environs, et effectivement, il y avait des gardiens, un bon nombre.

- Je dirais, à tout hasard... humpf.

Elle explosa de rire;

- Putain, tu verrais ce que je suis en train de voir.

Akai afficha un air désespéré.

- Ils sont 9.

"Et tu as prévu quoi pour les mettre hors-service ?" pensa Conan;

- Dis-moi Rena, si je me souviens bien, en Irlande, tu avais toujours une grenade sur toi, non ?

- Tu t'en souviens encore ? Malgré toutes ces années ?... Oui, effectivement.

- Je ne suis pas amnésique... Fais diversion avec ta grenade, et pique le camion. La police te prendra sûrement en chasse, mais ne t'en fait pas, un bon collègue à moi, qui est au courant, va leur envoyer un petit courrier prouvant d'une certaine manière ton "innocence" !. Dernière chose... tu te souviens de _lui_ ? Est-il toujours vivant ?

- Concernant celui dont tu me parles, je n'ai pas de nouvelle, il est certainement mort. Je te rappelle.

BIP...

- L'Irlande ?, s'interrogea Conan;

- Une longue histoire... soupira Okiya, "Tu as encore un paquet de chose à me raconter, décidément..." pensa Conan;

- Au fait des nouvelles de ton frère ?

- Ah. Apparemment, Masumi l'a enfin retrouvé, mais comme je suis "mort", je ne peux m'en approcher.

Conan fit une grimace,

- Et c'est quand que tu "reviendra" ?

- Quand on sera prêt, Kudo. Mais je compte bien m'approcher de Masumi via Okiya.

Conan sourit.

~°[=-=]°~

_DELTA_

L'écran d'ordinateur était la seule source de lumière présente dans la pièce. L'image représenter une couleur style miroir/bleu, et dessus, un compteur était affiché.

**08d:14h:09:12s**

~°[=-=]°~

_DELTA_

Yusaku ouvrit la porte du garage, résidence Kudo, la base des opérations désormais aménagées comme tel, bureaux, salle de plan, dortoir à l'étage... Ce n'était plus une maison, loin de là.  
De là, une camionnette entra dans la grande pièce à l'arrière de la maison, abrité des regards indiscrets. Rena Mizunashi était au volant, elle se gara et ouvrit les portes arrière. Yusaku affichait un air concluant, trois bécanes tout-terrain étaient prêtes, et quand Shuichi entra dans la pièce, il eut le même sourire que le père Kudo. Pour les anesthésiantes il y avait du professeur Agasa, sans aucun doute. Rena et Yusaku s'installèrent dans les "sofa" du garage.

Conan et Shuichi, eux, prirent route en direction des "canaux" passant dans les égouts. Si la police était sur les lieux avant le départ, alors c'était le chemin parfait. Après avoir récupéré les plans et explosifs, ils rentrèrent.

La nuit était désormais présente, et Shuichi mis les dernières choses au point.

- Nous avons nos quatre masques ?, demanda Shuichi;

- Oui, répondit Yusaku.

Il ferma les portières arrière du fourgon, prêtes pour le braquage. Les quatre braqueurs prêts, ils s'allongèrent, chacun sur son lit. Quant à Conan, il réfléchissait désespérément à ce fameux SMS inconnu.  
Et s'il avait pu... non ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir que l'inspecteur Yuminaga avait un lien avec eux. Il l'avait déjà songé, et il devait se le répéter, mais comment pouvait-il être au courant ? Ou est-ce simplement un moyen de se rapprocher de Kogoro ?

- Tu réfléchis trop... soupira Akai entre deux murmures;

- Akai... tu crois que Delta le sait ?

Shuichi sourit, à l'entente de son nom sans le titre,

- Je pense pas.

...

Il n'était pas plus rassuré que ça...

- Dis-moi... pourquoi tu ne dis rien sur ta famille, et... sur cette histoire en Irlande ?

Akai hésita mais se lança :

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu mon frère, c'était à mes 18 ans, 9 ans en arrière donc..., ma sœur en avait 8, et lui 11. Masumi a pris le nom de ma mère défunt : Sera, mon frère aussi. Moi j'ai pris le nom de mon père, Akai. Je n'ai vu mon frère que deux fois... sans te mentir, je ne connais même pas son prénom, et j'avais entendu dire qu'à mon entrée dans le FBI, il avait été tué par l'Organisation. À l'âge de 18, je me suis rendu en Irlande, et j'ai connu des complices pour pourchasser deux membres de l'Organisation, même procédé : illégalité. James m'a ensuite recruté, à 21 ans, et à 22 ans j'ai infiltré l'Organisation. J'ai connu Rena là-bas, elle est l'une des deux seules survivant(e)s d'un gros coup. Les deux membres s'en sont sortie, et Rena pensait même à la possibilité qu'un d'entre eux était un de nos compères. L'autre... c'est Delta.

Conan avala de travers.

"Merde, c'était donc ça"

- Tu pourchasses l'Organisation pour quelle raison ?

- J'étais au courant de leurs actions, j'étais intéressé par l'affaire, je voulais les arrêter, et j'ai connu Amuro Toru... Bourbon, jeune, au lycée. De là c'est forgé une rivalité, puis j'ai rejoint l'Irlande, et lors de mon infiltration, il était en Irlande à son tour... De là j'ai sûr qu'il était devenu un assassin. Il m'aurait reconnu à coup sûr. J'ai ensuite connu le tireur d'élite numéro un : Rhum, et le numéro deux : Gin. Ainsi que le pyromane de service : Ouzo.

Conan tressaillit presque à l'entente des noms de code;

- Akai... combien... combien sont-ils ?

Shuichi hésita longuement, releva la tête, et répondit amèrement :

- Plus d'un millier, sans aucun doute. Oui l'Organisation compte une dizaine de membres ayant des noms de code, soit les haut gradés, mais il y a les équipes, les scientifiques, les forces spéciales, et les hommes de main. Ils sont très puissants, et en grimpant dans la hiérarchie illégale, on pourra la détruire de l'intérieur.

- Quand j'ai été assommé au Tropical land... je ne me doutais vraiment pas de la gravité de la situation.

- On est en guerre, Kudo. Tandis que le FBI pourchasse ces hommes, nous, on entre au cœur de celle-ci... en les affaiblissant.

- Et tes anciens collègues, où sont-ils ?

- Il y a eu une trahison, on n'a jamais su qui était l'homme en noir parmi nous... Rena s'en est tiré, un type aussi, il vit en Amérique, puis moi. Les autres sont certainement morts. Fin de l'histoire.

- Désolé pour toutes ces questions... mais-

- Je comprends. C'est assez compliqué je confirme !, ricana-t-il;

Conan s'installa confortablement. Akai lui en avait révélé des choses ce soir-là. Mais il songeait à une possibilité :  
et si c'était un de ces anciens collègues soi-disant mort qui avait fait le coup pour se venger ? Il croirait donc qu'Akai est un traître...  
On ne sait jamais véritablement si une personne est morte ou non...

Et il devait sûrement le savoir !

* * *

Ah ouais, j'ai tout révéler... Dat foutu chapitre.

Bon tant mieux, car l'intrigue va avancer encore un peu, avant de "s'arrêter" pour reprendre plus tard... CE SADI-

Ciao !

* * *

_PS : Le "plan" qu'à mis au point Akai sur le tableau vous intéresse ?_

_Alors c'est par ici :_ imagik. fr/view-rl/52780_ (enlever l'espace entre . et fr)_


	6. Paneo's Bank : Le casse

SPOUK !

... Il y a un jeu de mot a faire, que je ne ferais pas, non ! Stop ! J'ai dis NO-

Dat chapitre, comme j'étais en mode zen en l'écrivant, chauuud. Et je l'aime celui-là, même si foutre Conan en criminel c'est... compliqué. C'est donc tout, donc, bah bonne lecture et bouffez des tas de bonbon pour Halloween ! Oh god ce message qui signifie que je veux vous TU-

Ah ouais. Ce casse fait "clin d'œil" à un jeu vidéo, et un film magnifique :3 Le reste, le déroulement du casse, vient de ma tête et celle d'Azo ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Paneo's Bank : Le casse**

* * *

Il faisait encore très froid dehors, au point même de voir la neige apparaître haut dans le ciel. Le casse allait être compliqué sous cette condition, mais avec des motos tout-terrain, ça devrait encore pouvoir se faire sans grands soucis.

Il ne devait qu'être 5 heures, une heure avant que l'équipe de Shuichi ne se lève, et c'est Ran qui descendit de l'agence déjà prête pour le lycée (en étude srieur si ça vous intéresse). Elle prit le journal, d'autres courrier comme des demandes d'enquête que Kogoro n'avait pas pris soin de récupérer et autres...  
En remontant, elle s'installa au bureau de son père, et entendit la sonnette. C'était Masumi Sera, son amie. Et elle, que faisait-elle si tôt en ville ?

- Salut, Ran !

Elle l'invita à rentrer, son père n'était pas là, en déplacement à Nara dans le cadre d'une affaire.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ?, demanda la jeune fille;

- Pas grand-chose...

- Toi tu ne t'es toujours pas remis du départ de Conan, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour l'intégralité de son entourage, en dehors d'Haibara et du professeur Agasa, Conan était de nouveau avec ses parents, en installation au nord du Japon. C'était un gros risque, mais il devait le prendre, de toute manière, il allait redevenir Shinichi quelques heures, peut-être même jours.  
Ran prépara du thé, tout en baillant, elle s'était réveillé tôt, et n'arrivait plus à se rendormir.

En retournant dans le salon, elle découvrit Masumi, tapotant sur son portable, comme à son habitude, toujours en lâchant un petit "c'est mon frère".

- Tu as une grande famille, non ?, s'interrogea Ran;

- Deux frères, dont un mort, et un père..., répondit-elle;

- Et... sais-tu ce qui lui est arrivée ?

"Bien sûr, une organisation d'homme en noir l'a éliminé, mais avant de ça il m'avait parlé de Conan Edogawa, que je suspecte fortement d'être Shinichi Kudo, et maintenant il est le seul, avec Haibara Ai et le FBI, à poursuivre ces enfoirés. What else ?" pensa Masumi;

- Non, répondit-elle de tout son calme.

L'heure tournait, et il était désormais 6 heures 45. L'heure pour les lycéennes de se réveiller, normalement, et les deux jeunes femmes allait rejoindre le lycée dans les prochaines heures.

~°[=-=]°~

_DELTA_

Grabuge dans le garage, faisant les cent pas, préparant le fourgon, tout était prêt. Ils étaient tous les quatre habillés en costume noir, sans cravate dieu merci, et un masque de hockey sur la tronche.

_Alpha 1 : Akai, masque rouge._

_Alpha 2 : Yusaku, masque bleu._

_Alpha 3 : Rena, masque orange._

_Alpha 4 : Conan, masque noir._

Désormais prêt et équipé, Shuichi attira leur attention.

- Bien, c'est le grand jour ! Je sais que la nuit a été difficile, mais aujourd'hui on a plus le droit à l'erreur, plus de famille, plus de proches, plus rien. On entre dans l'illégalité, on monte dans la hiérarchie de la popularité, et on atteint Delta !, déclara Akai reprenant son souffle. N'oubliez pas, chacun à son propre poste, on entre, et on s'y met directement, en espérant que l'alarme ne se lance pas, ce serait favorable. Prêt ? Alors en avant !

Conan était parti plus tôt chez le professeur Agasa, afin de récupérer l'antidote, "deux jours" avait dit Haibara. Il l'avait ingurgité, et avait donc retrouvé son ancien corps, en tant que lycéen, ou presque, de 19-20 ans.

Rena grimpa à bord du fourgon et prit la route. Ils rechargeaient leurs armes, fusil d'assaut et le pistolet planqué au cas où. La banque s'afficha au loin, près des quais, et Rena largua ses trois collègues avant de rejoindre son point de planque. Elle devait livrer les bécanes dans les temps.  
Ils se regardèrent, prêts à s'y lancer, regard très sérieux et attentif, et finalement, Akai entra de force dans la banque, suivit de Yusaku et Shinichi, masqué, menaçant à l'aide de leur arme.

C'était la panique dans la banque, les employés étaient autant terrifiées que les otages, et obéissaient aux ordres de l'équipe.

- Alpha 2, explosif !

- Reçu.

Yusaku plaça les explosifs à l'arrière de la banque, ça prendrait une ou deux minutes, alors qu'Akai lui surveillait les otages. L'alarme ne s'était pas lancé, et tant mieux. Quant à Rena, elle attendait dehors, avec son fourgon et ses bécanes. Tout se passait plutôt bien, et les otages avaient l'air de comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une mascarade.

Akai surveillait l'extérieur, tandis que Shinichi gardait les otages à l'aide de son arme.

- Bien, restez calme, et tout se passera bien, on ne souhaite rien recevoir de votre part, si ce n'est votre obéissance, on veut juste l'argent !, expliqua Akai d'un ton élevé.

"On voit bien qu'Akai est expérimenté dans ce domaine..." pensa Shinichi, sceptique.

Yusaku avait fini son boulot, il s'éloigna de la salle "arrière", là où se trouvaient le post-office et le bureau de surveillance, dont les caméras étaient HS, grâce l'intervention d'un complice d'Akai en piratage, comme il l'avait expliqué à Rena plus tôt, lui avait permis de brouiller ce système "à la con" comme il le définissait toujours.

- Explosion dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... BOUMMMM !

**BOUM!**

Le garage était désormais ouvert, et Shinichi/Yusaku s'y dirigèrent. Le détective était entre le garage et l'arrière, continuant sa surveillance, laisser Akai seul c'était du suicide. Yusaku quant à lui plaça sa deuxième couche d'explosif.

- *Criii* cette explosion fera retentir l'alarme. La première voiture de police arrivera dans les 600 secondes à venir (=10 minutes), je lance le chrono, il ne faut pas que la police nous prenne en chasse, je le rappelle !, indiqua Yusaku dans son oreillette.

**BOUM!**

L'alarme se lança, et le chrono aussi.

600...

Shinichi se rua dans la salle du coffre, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre visible sur la porte du garage, il y avait une forte chute de neige. L'hiver se faisait sentir, costume noir plutôt épais avec écharpe je vous prie.

Il ramassait l'argent, à vive allure, il y avait d'après Akai **25 millions de yens (soit environ 187.000€/255 000$).**

- *Criii* PUTAIN ! Il y a une somme phénoménale d'argent là-dedans ! Ce n'est pas une banque, c'est un dépôt !

Shuichi lâcha un petit rire.  
Shinichi donna un sac d'argent à Yusaku, puis à Shuichi, sur le dos.

- *Criii* Alpha 2, prépare la sortie par le garage, Alpha 4 surveille l'arrière et le hall en même temps. Alpha 3, prépares-toi, à mon signal : on se tire !

Akai reprit la vue sur l'extérieur. Trois 4x4 attirèrent son attention.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

- Oh non ! PAS **eux** !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?, hurla Shincihi

- Les hommes de Delta se pointent ! Il n'est que 7 heures 12, ce n'est pas normal !

Un des hommes sortit et pointa un long lance-roquette en direction de la banque.  
Il sourit fortement, et pressa sur la détente.

- MERDE !

**BOUM!**

Ils se retirèrent tous dans le garage, et Rena se mit en route.

60...

- On n'a que des armes anesthésiantes !, hurla Yusaku

- Pas de panique ! J'ai des munitions de secours !

"Il n'a quand même pas... Il ne prend aucun risque..." pensa Shinichi;

- Ou sont les otages ?

- Enfui.

- On va les accueillir comme il se doit !, cria Akai, ce n'est pas des pouilleux qui vont m'empêcher de filer avec l'argent !

35...

Akai chargea les balles, et tira sur les hommes en noir, les hommes de Delta, reconnaissable par leur tenue.  
Les bruits de balle résonnaient dans la rue, tout comme les sirènes au loin. Des hommes en noir tombaient, succombant aux tirs de Yusaku et Shuichi.  
Et Rena largua les bécanes juste devant eux, prenant ensuite la fuite.

- *Criii* Fantastique Rena ! On se retrouve au point d'extraction ! Terminée.

15...

Ils prirent tous une moto, et Shuichi en profita pour lâcher une grenade non loi des 4x4, laissant la police en vue d'un magnifique feu d'artifice digne des films hollywoodiens.

0...

La police prit en chasse les trois bécanes, et la presse ne manquait pas à l'appel.

- *Criii* MERDE ! Bon écoutez, les Kudo prenez les canaux/égouts du plan conçu, moi je vais prendre un petit raccourci qui devrait plaire à la flicaille !

- *Criii* Yokai !

Tandis que Shuichi tourna à droite, les Kudo prirent la route indiquée sur le plan.

Akai suivait la route qu'il prenait avec attention, cinq voitures de police derrière lui. Il naviguait en ville, à travers voiture et carrefour, prenant de très gros risques.  
Et finalement la sortie des égouts de la ville près du port se fit voir, Akai se jeta dans la rive, avant de disparaître dans l'eau sale

**~°[=-=]°~**

**_DELTA_**

Yusaku et Shinichi continuaient de suivre les canaux, sortant finalement de l'autre côté de la ville, sans la police fort heureusement.

- *Criii* Super ! On a réussi !

- *Criii* Merde quoi, 25 millions de yens putain !

- *Criii* On se rejoint au point, l'argent servira de tremplin vers l'Organisation.

- *Criii* Comment ça ?

- *Criii* Le pirate qui nous a aidés peut nous mettre en contact avec un grand homme, dirigeant un réseau, trafique de voiture au menu. Une fois cette mission achevée, l'Organisation ne tombera pas toute seule, on écroulera également pas mal de gang. Pour ça, il faut de l'argent.

- *Criii* Mais l'argent est sale, volée et...

- *Criii* Les services Américains s'occupent de tout !

- *Criii* Alors ne perdons pas de temps ! On se retrouve dans les hauteurs ! Terminée.

Il était à présent 7 heures 30.

Braquage réussi, avec un total de 25 millions de yens amassé.

**Irlande, quelques heures plus tard, tôt le matin...**

**Ville de Galway**

Sur le devant de la maison, le nom de cet inconnu était inscrit : Stan Efold.

Il alluma la télé, voyant qu'il y avait une forte pluie, et qu'il était encore tôt. Une émission d'agriculture ? non merci, le journal ? pourquoi pas.

- Allez petite, dis-moi ce que tu sais !, déclara Stan voyant la journaliste à la télé.

_"Tôt le matin, au Japon, dans la ville de Tokyo : un braquage a eu lieu. Quelques hommes sont morts, vêtus de noir, et la police parle au sujet des braqueurs : ils avaient prévu une fuite depuis les souterrains en bécane, lâché par un fourgon. Seul un homme a pu être rapidement vu par les autorités, et la seule chose que l'on sait, c'est qu'il avait une mine fatiguée, des cernes sous les yeux, visible à travers un masque."_

Stan lâcha sa tasse de café.

- Cette méthode pour braquer une banque...

Il se jeta sur un tiroir et sortit un journal datant de 8-9 ans. Braquage en série en Irlande : Dublin, Galway ou encore Tralee.

Note de Stan écrit à la main : _Qui est ce putain de traître !? HEIN ? Je sais que tu le sais Shuichi, t'as toujours été con sur ce sujet, alors vas-y ! RÉPOND-MOI PUTAIN, ne joue pas avec moi ! ..._

- Ce putain d'enfoiré est encore en vie...

Il lâcha le journal et la note avec.

- C'était lui le traître ?

* * *

Youhou !

* * *

_Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris le précédent chapitre :_

_Akai et Rena : Mission illégalité i ans pour retrouver Delta et un complice._  
_Ils rejoignent deux agents du FBI et deux braqueurs sous contrat. _  
_ 6 mecs, 7 avec le pirate du casse ci-dessus._

_Gros casse de la banque d'Irlande, 3 ans après, donc 6 ans avant le chapitre 1 : ils s'en sortent tous (ou presque), mais se croit tous mort. Parmi les 7 hommes, il y avait Delta :_

_Akai : 1 Interpol agent, Japon.  
Rena : 2 Interpol agent, Japon.  
Stan : 3 Braqueur sous contrat, Irlande  
Pirate : 4 Informaticien, Japon.  
Un deuxième braqueur : 5 Braqueur sous contrat, Inconnu.  
Un agent du FBI : 6 FBI, Amérique.  
Un deuxième agent : 7 FBI, Inconnu._

* * *

J'aime ce chapitre :3

A savoir aussi une chose : Delta n'est pas un OC ! C'est un personnage qui est apparu dans Détective Conan, qui était plus ou moins lié à une affaire impliquant le détective. Ils se sont peut-être vu ? En direct, par la télé, photo... Ça peut être n'importe qui.

Donc dans cette fic on a quelques OC, pas beaucoup, mais c'est déjà bien, pas plus sinon c'est le bordel. L'histoire est longue, peut-être même très longue.

A bientôt !


	7. (Fin-Arc 1) Ancien collègue

Salut les détectives !

Le dernier chapitre de l'arc 1. Beaucoup de dialogue, je sais. Mais je ne pouvais pas écrire cette scène en bloc de texte. J'ai pas grand-chose à dire... Bonne vacances !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Ancien collègue**

* * *

Shuichi et Shinichi attendaient au point d'arrivée, c'était la fin d'après-midi, et la police rodait encore en ville. Yusaku était à la résidence Kudo, quant à Rena, va savoir. Les deux collègues attendaient le fameux "pirate", qui pointa le bout de son nez à l'heure convenue.

- Tu es en retard, Dery.

Ou presque...

- Désolé, mais j'ai dû faire face à la police. Le seul moyen de calmer ces poulets, c'était l'envoi d'un faux relevé.

- Toujours dans ton langage..., remarqua Shuichi;

- Bon. Combien avez-vous pris ?

- 25 millions de yens, répondit l'agent;

- Pas assez.

Shuichi avala de travers;

- Quoi ?

- Il va nous falloir beaucoup plus, et pour ça on va préparer un second coup.

Shinichi avait le regard perdu, mais lors de l'entente de cette phrase, il porta son regard sur Dery. Un homme âgé de 25 ans, aux cheveux bruns piquant légèrement sur la droite, et sur son front. Il était habillé d'une veste grise, tee-shirt noir et d'un pantalon de même couleur. Shuichi lui en avait parlé, Dery était l'informaticien, il ne faisait pas partie des six membres de l'équipe, c'était le "septième" en quelque sorte.

- Wooo !, soupira Shinichi, un autre coup ? C'est une blague... Je pensais qu'on n'en aurait qu'un seul !

Dery souriait légèrement;

- Ce n'est pas en braquant une simple banque qu'on renversera l'Organisation. Elle a accumulé près de 52 milliards de yens (~385 millions, 530 € millions de $). Shuichi, dis-lui donc combien à rapporter l'intégralité de tes coups en Irlande...

"En y repensant, il m'avait dit qu'il avait été recruté au FBI APRES les coups d'Irlande... C'était donc un vrai braqueur . ... À moins que... Non, c'est vrai, papa m'avait parlé d'agent d'Interpol en mission, il devait en faire partie, sous l'aile de mon père... Mais pourquoi Shuichi est-il passé d'Interpol à FBI ? Et surtout, pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de voler de l'argent pour monter en popularité ? Ça reste du vol malgré tout, qu'est-il advenu de l'argent qu'il a amassé ?"

- On a ramassé un total de 7 millions d'euros (en Irlande, c'est l'euro) soit environ 940 millions de yens.

Shinichi écarquilla les yeux.

"Quoi que... Je crois savoir ce qu'il en est advenu"

- Et le casse de la "bank of Ireland Group" devait rapporter 32 milliards de yens, soit 237 millions d'euros environ.

...

- Bon, vous-avez une planque ?, demanda Dery,

- Résidence Kudo, Beika.

- Alors allons-y.

Shinichi était encore figé, il s'était non pas lancé dans un braquage, mais plusieurs. Il était vraiment dans la merde.

~°[=-=]°~

_DELTA_

_Deux jours plus tard, résidence Kudo, dans les alentours de 7 heures._

En regardant sur l'écran de Dery, Conan put voir le "coup" suivant : un piratage informatique. Étant intrigué, il se demandait en quoi pirater un réseau ou quoi ce soit d'autre, ferait rentrer de l'argent. Rena, dans la même pièce de travail, discutait avec Shuichi, tandis que Yusaku fouillait des archives d'Interpol.

- Tu te demandes en quoi un piratage pourrait rapporter ?, exposa Dery en regardant Conan;

- ... Oui.

- Ce piratage s'applique à une société secrète du pays. Leur nom est inconnu de tous, on sait juste que le pognon tombe du ciel chez eux, et que les plus grands millionnaires du pays voire milliardaire peuvent se payer leurs services : assassinat, vol, braquage...

Conan lâcha un petit "Oh..."

- Dery... Je peux te poser une question ?

...

- Avais-tu une idée du traître ?

"J'en étais sûr" Pensa-t-il;

- Ouais. C'était l'un de nous.

- Oui, mais qui ?

- Tu sais que tu étais soupçonné de l'être ? Après tout, un mec du FBI avec des braqueurs sous contrat...

- Ne me dis pas quand même pas que tu repenses à ces conneries !

"Et c'est reparti" pensa Rena,

Shuichi se leva et pointa du doigt Dery, qui resta d'un neutre sans faille, un peu comme Haibara en faite...

- Tu recommences avec cette histoire !

- Minute ! Qui à ramener le sujet à la surface ?, hurla Dery,

- MOI ! Et tu oses me répondre ce genre de chose !

- Liberté d'expression connard !

- C'est TOI le connard !, cria Akai,

- C'est QUI le connard ?, fit Stan, déboulant dans la pièce.

Le calme revenu aussitôt. Shuichi avala de travers, quant à Dery il recula d'un pas. Stan, homme de la trentaine, avec les cheveux parfaitement normaux avec quelques épis sur la tête, et toujours une casquette légèrement penché sur la droite. Habillé d'une veste bleue, d'un pantalon noir et d'un polo noir, il avait gardé quelques séquelles du gros coup d'Irlande.

**Flashback : 6 ans**

Irlande, Dublin

- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire, CONNARD !, rugit Stan;

- Allez, je sais qu'au fond tu m'aimes, fumier !, répliqua Shuichi;

- Oui ! Et c'est pour ça que je te déteste, et que je t'emmerde en même temps !

Dery soupira longuement, reprenant son discours.

- VOTRE Putain d'attention ! La "bank of Ireland Groupe"ne se braquera pas toute seule !

Stan s'assit confortablement sur son siège. Même si Akai avait eu ses 21 ans, et Stan ses 24 ans, ils étaient toujours aussi gueulards.

- Ça fait 3 ans que je bosse avec un connard, je n'y peux rien moi !, rétorqua Shuichi.

- Et le connard te dit d'aller te faire foutre, et si tu ne peux pas, je me ferais un plaisir de le faire, et de te faire bouffer ton intérieure génitale !

**Résidence Kudo, temps présent...**

- Salut, Shuichi.

- Salut, Stan.

- Tu ne fais pas les présentations ? Tu ne me comptes plus dans la liste ?

- Quelle liste ?

- TA liste des COUPS que tu prépares pauvre con !

- Soit plus courtois !

- Oh ! Pardon ! Tu as raison Shuichi Akai-kun ! Non mais tu espérais quoi ?! Que je t'invite à boire un thé ?

- Je t'ai dit d'être courtois BORDEL !

- Ça fait 6 ans que tu t'es barré, je t'ai cru mort, je t'ai cru traître, et je pensais être le seul survivant !

- Je ne suis pas Delta, je ne suis pas le fautif de notre échec, et je te croyais mort moi aussi !

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore dans le FBI ? Pourquoi tu s venu au Japon ? Hein ?!

- Parce que c'est ma vocation, et parce que je veux retrouver Delta, et démanteler cette Organisation de malheur !

Dery avait l'impression d'être revenu 6 ans en arrière.

- Et qui te dit que ce n'était pas Delta dans l'équipe mais son complice ?, lança Rena en regardant Stan dans les yeux;

Stan se calma. Il était en pétard, ça il n'y avait pas de doute. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre, prit une bouffée d'air, et se retourna avant de constater qu'il y avait une tierce personne qui était "l'Intrus" dans l'histoire.

- Et t'es qui toi ?, demanda Stan,

- Kudo Shinichi, c'est mon fils, répondit Yusaku.

"Ah parce qu'il avait un fils ?"

- Il a rétréci, à cause de Gin, souffla-t-il,

Stan sourit,

- Et c'est la raison pour laquelle du coopère avec ce tas d'bouse ?

- Va te faire foutre, cracha Shuichi,

- Si je dis ça c'est parce que j't'aime bien, Shuichi, ne le prends pas mal ! Ne te vexe pas, voyons !

Stan tapota l'épaule de Shuichi, avant de se diriger vers la porte,

- Je dois prendre un peu l'air, trop d'émotion refont surface. J'en profiterais pour arranger quelques trucs concernant votre deuxième coup sur la liste.

...

Shuichi s'écroula sur son siège.

- Putain de bordel de merde.

- J'ai la nette impression que tu ne pourras plus fuir très longtemps ton passé, "Shuichi Akai-kun", ricana Dery,

- Moi aussi... je vais prendre l'air, également.

Shuichi sortit, sous le regard interrogatif de Conan. Tout en franchissant le seuil de la porte, il alluma son téléphone, et consulta ses mails.

Il sourit légèrement, avant de presser un bouton "crée".

_Message : Stan est revenu, d'ici quelques jours, nous devrions nous croiser à nouveau._


	8. (Arc 2) Meurtre dans une librairie

Bonjour.

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Qui y a cru ? intro à la gomme, I know, mais il me fallait un truc sympa. Début de l'arc 2 (on sort les cornichons !) et du chapitre 8 (déjà...). N'oubliez pas de voter "pour" la délivrance des saucissons, et bon anniv' à moi-même *s'applaudis*. Ah oui, désolé de la longueur, mais... c'est... c'est parce que c'est le début de l'arc 2 ! ... *hrum*... Thank's !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Meurtre dans une librairie**

* * *

_Résidence Kudo, début mars, deux mois après les derniers événements..._

- Hé, Akai, mate-moi ça !, lança Stan, jetant un journal sur son collègue.

_"Braquage à Tokyo : l'enquête prends fin !"_

_"Après l'acte monstrueux de quatre personnes non identifié, la police abandonne les recherches par manque de piste."_

Shuichi sourit légèrement, mais comme Dery, il pensait à son tour qu'ils ne devaient pas s'arrêter là. Leur popularité dans l'illégalité avait grimpé, soit, mais pas suffisamment. Chacun avait son poste, Shuichi recherchait des informations sur ce domaine, Dery mettait au point des logiciels et des techniques de piratage, Stan s'occupait de l'évaluation des lieux du coup suivant, et Rena et Conan recherchaient les besoins nécessaires pour l'acte. Ils savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire en "deuxième coup", mais cette fois, c'était différent, il fallait une préparation minutieuse, car celui-ci allait être plus difficile.

- Je viens de penser à un truc..., souffla Stan, et si on engageait une personne pour ce coup-ci ?

- Ou veux-tu en venir ?, répondit Dery;

- Putain, mais ce n'est pas compliqué, tu engages un gars, le bouche-à-oreille va se faire.

"Oui, enfin, dans ce milieu tu fais mieux de la fermer, au contraire." pensa Conan;

- Faut voir.

Stan fronça les sourcils, et dieu sait que c'était mauvais quand il faisait ça. Il se rendit dans le garage, ouvrit le coffre de sa belle voiture, et y récupéra une sorte de coffre-mallette lourde.

- Ce sont tes couches ?, fit Dery,

Stan ignora la remarque -oh bien placé- et posa la valise à terre, en l'ouvrant, ses collègues écarquillèrent tous les yeux.

- Ce sont des armes, amigo ! La société qui possède le logiciel informatique, est très dangereuse, et vos anesthésiantes ne sont que du vent pour eux.

- Cette société se fait appeler "Quick Murder". Ce qui résume les meurtres/assassinats rapides, indiqua Dery,

"Son nom ne passe pas par quatre chemins..." pensa à nouveau Conan,

- Ils sont très puissants, l'Organisation c'est de la merde à côté..., acheva Dery,

- Alors dans ce cas, déclara Shuichi, si on parvient à faire ce piratage, on aura un bond énorme dans ce domaine !

Conan sourit, peu l'importait désormais, son but était de renverser l'Organisation coûte que coûte.

- Mieux vaut faire une pause, remarqua Dery.

- Ouais, je vais prendre l'air !, fit Conan,

- N'oublie pas tes habits de camouflage, tu es censé être avec ta famille loin d'ici, on n'implique personne !

~°[=-=]°~

_DELTA_

Conan sortit, il faisait encore froid, et il avait pu voir un flash important sur la carte météo de la journée : pendant presque cinq jours à comptée du lendemain, il y aurait une très forte averse, une pluie très dense qui déclencherait également un fort brouillard. Il s'en foutait bien sûr, mais ce serait une occasion rêvée de réaliser ce piratage sans risque.

Le Japon a même été mis en alerte rouge, l'état de l'Est en entier, pour ces conditions météorologiques désastreuses. Bon d'accord, la pluie n'inquiétait pas beaucoup les habitants, mais c'était le brouillard qui allait poser soucis : accident, etc...

Conan sourit "l'occasion de tuer quelqu'un, aussi..."

Il entra dans une librairie, il y avait quelques personnes, et il allait reprendre une activé qu'il aimait bien : lire.

- Bonjour.

Il se dirigea droit vers les polars. Le livre de Yusaku Kudo, traduit en Japonais, le 7ème volet, avec en clé : un nouveau personnage, concurrence du baron noir.

"Le baron noir : symphonie meurtrière. Ah papa..."

Et le 8ème volet ne viendra pas pour tout de suite, au vu de la mission qui lui avait été confié.

- Ah non, ne me dis pas que tu as encore faim !

Conan était toujours en "admiration" devant les livres de Conan Doyle, Yusaku Kudo, et bien d'autres. Mais le ton de la voix féminine entendu lui fit un petit pincement, comme s'il la connaissait si bien...

- Si ! Je veux des anguilles !

Conan releva la tête, il avait une certaine crainte.

- Genta-kun...

Il se retourna, les quatre membres des détectives boys étaient à seulement deux mètres de lui.

Et puis finalement, un cri se fit entendre dans les toilettes. Une femme en sortit, pétrifiée, un corps se trouvait dans les toilettes.

Le détective n'avait qu'une casquette sur la tête, et un col bien relevé sur son menton, afin de cacher au maximum son visage, mais là, il n'avait pas le choix : il se rua dans les toilettes, cogna durement de son pied la porte du cabinet numéro 3, et y découvrit le cadavre d'un homme, mort, pendu par la lampe sur le plafond.

_Quelques minutes plus tard,_

- Réunissez les suspects je vous prie !, demanda l'inspecteur Takagi,

Conan était maintenant à quelques centimètres de Mitsuhiko, il y avait trois hommes et deux femmes, dont la libraire, seule.

Les scientifiques étaient également sur place, et l'enquête commença réellement.

- Que faîtes-vous ici !?, s'interrogea l'inspecteur Takagi,

- On était venu lire..., répondit Haibara,

- Je vois, et toi ?, continua l'inspecteur en regardant Conan,

- *hrum* Je lisais aussi *tousse*, répondit le détective,

L'inspecteur se releva, et partit interroger les suspects, tandis que Conan se rendit dans les toilettes.

L'homme était pendu au plafond, a l'aide d'une corde. Elle entourait son coup, et était fixé autour de la lampe avec un noeud. D'après les scientifiques, il n'y avait aucune trace sur celle-ci, et la lampe, elle, n'avait que quelques taches de sang qui était jugé impossible à analyser par l'ancienneté de l'objet, et de la poussière.

"C'était donc une vieille corde. Et que fait ce sang sur la lampe ?"

- Pardon, tu peux te décaler ?, demanda Genta.

Conan se décala, il eut le droit à un regard curieux d'Ayumi et de Mitsuhiko.

- On s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ?, demanda Mitsuhiko;

- Peut-être, toussota Conan,

L'inspecteur Takagi agrippa l'épaule de Genta et le rapatria hors de la cabine.

- Mais enfin, sortez d'ici !

L'inspecteur se tourna vers Conan avant de le faire sortir à son tour des toilettes, avec l'équipe complète des petits détectives.

- Pourrais-je avoir ton nom s'il te plait ?

- J-Je...

"Tant pis, je n'ai pas le choix..."

- Mais qui es-tu ?

- Edogawa Conan, tantei-sa, dit-il en relevant sa casquette.


	9. Yusaku a les dossiers

Ceci est un nouveau chapitre.

Nous y trouvons des lettres noirs, sur un fond blanc. Il est signé Eyto, mais aussi Antoz, pour l'écriture de certain dialogue et l'aide sur l'enquête.

Maintenant, vous devez le lire, car sinon, je continuerais de faire des intro merdique XD chapitre qui envoie gros sur la patate, l'intrigue avance un max, d'ailleurs c'est le seul chapitre qui la fera avancer, car elle va désormais avancer beaucoup plus lentement, l'intro étant terminé. Tout est dit, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Yusaku a les dossiers**

* * *

Shuichi zappa rapidement la télévision. Tout en jetant un regard par la fenêtre, il se rendit compte que les nuages noirs de la ville se regroupaient. L'averse allait commencer, prévu normalement pour le lendemain. La nuit était en train de pointer le bout de son nez, et ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. Conan était encore à l'extérieure, il s'inquiéta, et Stan l'aperçut.

- Je vais allez me chercher des bières, j'en profiterais pour rapatrier notre soldat !, fit Stan en enfilant son manteau,

Et il faisait d'un noir dense à l'extérieure, quand bien même les lampadaires et phares de voiture ne servait plus à grand-chose.

Stan regarda un moment à travers la fenêtre, avant de sourire.

~°[=-=]°~

_Tokyo_

- Conan-kun !? Mais je pensais que tu étais parti avec tes parents ?

- J'étais de passage à Tokyo, et je me suis parmi de faire un saut à la librairie.

Après une légère conversation, Conan reprit l'enquête, en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait. Il était de passage, bonne excuse, peut-être que cela passera, mais au vu des temps qui court, il en avait des doutes.

Il inspecta la lampe sur le plafond, le sang impossible à analyser, la corde était vieille, et en plus elle avait une drôle de taille. Les deux femmes furent immédiatement acquittés, quand l'inspecteur Takagi commença son interrogatoire.

- Mon nom est Atari Ikota, j'ai 24 ans, et je travaille dans une usine, au port.

- Moi c'est Harao, j'ai 32 ans, et je suis au chômage.

- Je m'appelle Ikedi Antso, j'ai 21 ans, je suis commerçant.

"Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas donné son nom, Harao ?"

- Le temps se gâte, je pense qu'on va...

- Non, Takagi-keiji, ce serait une grave erreur de laisser le coupable s'en tirer..., souffla Conan,

- Enfin, c'est sûrement un suicide !, s'écria Harao,

- Comment la victime aurait-elle pu se suicider, la main droite coincé dans dans la cuvette, dont la cause de la mort est indubitablement la corde autour de son cou ?, répondit Conan,

- Comment se fait-il qu'il avait la main dans la cuvette ?, s'interrogea Atari,

- L'assassin a sûrement du l'empêcher de se débattre, rétorqua Conan,

- Messieurs, inspectez-les !, ordonna Takagi,

Conan ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

~°[=-=]°~

_Tokyo_

Akai était toujours sur son écran.

Il était un peu dans les vapes, la main appuyé sur son visage. Il allait s'endormir d'une minute à l'autre, quand Dery lui conseilla d'aller dormir dans un lit. C'était trop tard, il s'était endormi, dans la même position.

**Flashback : Six ans plus tôt**

- Arrêtez bon dieu ! Je vous rappelle, que demain matin, nous braquons la Bank of Ireland Group, et ce n'est rien comparer aux autres !, cria Dery,

Shuichi s'assit sur son siège, recevant au passage une boulette de papier de Stan. Petit joueur qu'il était, sacré emmerdeur en réalité, son passe-temps favoris c'était de faire chier les autres. Dery enleva une toile du tableau sur le mur, révélant ainsi un véritable plan d'attaque de la banque la plus sécurisée d'Irlande. Chacun prit sa place, dans une pièce de la maison de Shuichi, loué par ses soins sans aucun doute. Une pièce "salon" en beige. Dery, voyant que le calme était enfin revenu, prit parole.

- Nous arriverons en camionnette jusqu'au devant de la banque. En face de celle-ci, il y a une ruelle qui mène à un héliport, posé sur le dessus d'une petite demeure. Après avoir récupérer l'argent, en y posant du C4, on aura la moitié de la police du pays sur le cul. Avec tous ce merdier profond, et tout ce qu'on aura réuni, on approchera d'Anokata, et on pourra enfin savoir ou se terre Delta. Un hélicoptère nous prendra en charge, je serais aux commandes.

- Parfait, souffla Stan, et avec nos armes anesthésiante, ça devrait poser aucun soucis.

- Vous avez de toute manière un pistolet de rechange, au cas ou des hommes en noir s'amènent, répondit un autre homme dans la pièce,

- Une fois ce braquage fait, le bouche à oreille va se faire de plus en plus rapidement, nos contacts Américain et Irlandais vont nous sauter dessus, et les informations vont être propagées, nous permettant de retrouver Delta. Pour le boss, ce sera plus... difficile..., fit Shuichi,

- On va avoir besoin de 800 000 euro pour financer le projet, soupira Dery,

- Quoi ?, lâcha Stan, encore ?

- Et comment tu crois qu'on va faire dans la banque ? Mettre des chaussettes sur notre tête et lancer des cailloux sur la police ?

- Bien sûr ! Foutons en l'air 800 putain de mille euro pour un fucking braquage qui va peut-être mal finir.

Dery soupira fortement.

- Moi, je vous laisse, j'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Kudo, salua Shuichi,

~°[=-=]°~

_Dublin_

Shuichi arrêta sa voiture, sous la tonne de pluie qui était en chute libre depuis le ciel. Passant au tabac, avant de rejoindre le café, il s'assit sur un siège et demanda un thé. Il faisait très froid dehors, a la limite de voir de la neige tomber plutôt que de la pluie. Quand Shuichi bu enfin une gorgée de thé, Yusaku entra à son tour, et s'installa en face de lui. Il était encore jeune, sa moustache manquant à l'appel.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ?, demanda Shuichi,

- J'ai les dossiers, es-tu prêt à attendre ce que je vais te dire, Akai-kun ?

Celui-ci ouvrit légèrement la bouche, bu une nouvelle gorgée, et lui fit signe en guise de réponse positive.

- As-tu songé au fait que Delta peut être parmi vous ?

Shuichi avala de travers, reprit son souffle, et plongea son regard froid dans celui de Yusaku.

- Tu plaisantes !?

- Non. Il est fort possible que Delta soit de ton équipe. Cet homme a un vrai visage, qu'il camoufle pour ne pas être reconnu, et il est japonais. Dans tous les cas, ce dossier que j'ai pu lire, ne doit en aucun cas être donner à ton équipe. Je vais le planquer, ici, comme ça aucun risque.

- Et concernant les agences ?

- C'est la guerre. La CIA trafique quelque chose avec une société japonaise, le FBI essaye de savoir qui, tout en étant en guerre avec les hommes en noir, et le gouvernement japonais sombre... ils cherchent à savoir avec qui la CIA est mêlée, mais ils n'arrangent pas les choses.

Shuichi poussa un long soupire,

- James Black te propose de rejoindre son équipe, avec Jodie et leur section, pour l'Organisation.

- Je fais le coup de la Bank Ireland Group, et je les rejoins.

- Et si tu échoues ?

- Ça n'arrivera pas. Continue de voir ce que tu peux faire du côté des agences, car si la société en question et bien celle à laquelle Dery pense, d'ici quelques années, ça partira en couille.

Yusaku se leva, fini son verre d'une traite, et sortit du café.

"Delta..."

~°[=-=]°~

_Dublin_

Dery mit feu au complexe, les plans du braquage avec, ça brûlait, le travail fourni, et beaucoup d'autres choses. La mission allait bientôt toucher à sa fin, après ce coup, l'Irlande en elle-même révélerait la cachette de delta, le bouche-à-oreille étant très efficace.

_"As-tu songé au faite que Delta peut être parmi vous ?"_

Shuichi doutait, mais il devait finir le boulot.

- Messieurs ! Votre attention ! Il est actuellement 5 heures, dans une heure la banque ouvrira ses portes. Préparez-vous à une forte résistance, et également, soyez prêt pour Delta. D'après mes calculs, la police sera là, mais il y aura aussi des agents de la CIA à coup sûr.

Shuichi regardait un par un les membres de l'équipe. Au total : sept hommes si Dery était inclu.

- En avant !

Ils grimpèrent dans un lourd fourgon, direction la banque.

~°[=-=]°~

_New York_

**Quartier Général du FBI**

Yusaku voyageait entre les couloirs, tapant à la porte du directeur général du FBI, alias l'un des hommes les plus puissants du continent, voire du monde, avec le patron de la CIA, d'Interpol, l'Organisation des hommes en noir et bien sûr le gouvernement.

- Ahhh, Yusaku ! Un problème ?, demanda-t-il,

- Shuichi Akai accepte de rejoindre le FBI, lorsqu'il aura fini le coup d'Irlande. Je pense qu'il a compris qu'il n'aura pas Delta de cette manière, mais d'un autre côté, il y a de grande chance qu'ils y passent tous.

- M-Merde. Et la CIA qui s'en mêle... Bordel. Ton fils, Kudo Shinichi, quel âge a-t-il ?

- Euh- 14 ans, pourquoi ?

Le directeur sourit,

- Pour rien, juste... une intuition.

* * *

Bon, j'avoue que c'est le bordel au début, mais c'est pour que le contexte soit compris. C'est la merde. Plus qu'un chapitre, et l'intrigue avancera... doucement, un peu trop d'ailleurs. Ah, et le couple "CoAi" est "officiel", car j'aime ce couple, et que je suis fou.

See you ;) !


	10. Les plans de l'Union Alizé !

Wah.

Cette semaine à été hyper longue (...). Attendez, je sais pourquoi. "Oh lolol, mercredi après-midi vous rattraperez les cours du lundi matin du 2 septembre, et le prochain vous rattraperez ce de l'après-midi ! Oh lolol" OH DIABLE POURQUOI ? Rattrapez des cours qui n'avaient pas lieu !? Are you fucking kidding me ?

Bref ! J'uploaderais cette fic tous les mercredi midi dorénavant (sauf celui-ci, ce sera le soir...) et je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews/mp, ainsi que pour les 1000 views et quelques :). J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, qui se déroule un an avant le précédent... ou presque, et vous y découvrirez pas mal de petite chose. Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Les plans de l'Union Alizé**

* * *

_New-York, décembre, forte pluie et vent glacial, 21 heures._

_Sept ans plus tôt, un an avant le casse de la "Bank of Ireland Group"_

Shuichi suivait Yusaku dans le couloir principal du 40ème étage du "FBI Tower", qui était en face à face avec la "CIA Tower". Comme si la situation n'était pas assez inconfortable, il y avait aussi "Interpol Tower" en face d'eux, ils formaient un triangle. C'était la première fois qu'il s'aventurait dans ce couloir, tapis bleu sur le sol, mur blanc avec des tableaux et cadres de partout, et des drapeaux Américains à ne plus en voir.

Ils entrèrent dans le bureau du grand directeur général du FBI. Il est vrai que Yusaku et Shuichi étaient d'Interpol, plus ou moins, mais ils étaient considérés comme espions, et donc comme agent du FBI. De toute manière, les agents du FBI étaient les seules à ne pas participer aux magouilles, comme la CIA notamment.

- Akai-kun, je vais avoir besoin de toi, expliqua le directeur, une cigarette à la main.

- Je vous écoute.

Il se leva et ouvrit le rideau couvrant sa grande fenêtre teintée. Ils avaient maintenant une vision du bâtiment de la CIA, teintée également.

- Avec l'accord de Rena dans cette affaire, nous vous avons rapatrié en Amérique pour une mission externe à celle que vous exercez actuellement. La CIA manigance des choses pas nettes, et des dossiers venus du Japon leur sont parvenu ce matin, et j'en ai besoin pour savoir avec qui ils trafiquent...

"Je ne peux pas encore tout vous dire..." pensa-t-il,

Il se retourna, déposa sa cendre dans le cendrier, et plongea son regard dans celui d'Akai.

- Il va falloir vous y infiltrer.

- Attendez une seconde. Si des agents m'attrapent, je suis cuit, et puis Interpol espionne nos deux tours, ils le sauront !

- Interpol ? La tour est entièrement vide. Pour organiser tout ceci, pourquoi ne pas inclure Dery, votre pirate, dans ce plan ? Il peut vous aider, j'en suis certains.

Yusaku posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Akai, faisant signe de tête. Ils sortirent du bureau, se retrouvant après un voyage en ascenseur au pied de la tour. Yusaku laissa Shuichi seul en soupirant un "bonne chance" à peine audible, et prit route de l'inconnu. L'agent d'Interpol tourna maintenant son regard sur la tour de la CIA, et sortit son téléphone portable. Après un bref recherché dans ses contacts -et il en a beaucoup- il trouva Dery, avant de l'appeler. Ciel noir, vent froid, forte pluie, et maintenant infiltration dans une tour noire à la recherche d'un dossier... fantastique, se dit Akai.

- Dery ! Écoute, je suis devant la tour de la CIA, tu peux me dégoter un moyen d'entrer ?, demanda-t-il,

- Je ne vais pas poser de questions *tousse*, je te fais une recherche rapide là-dessus... et... oui, il y en a bien un. Tu vas devoir te faire passer pour un laveur de carreaux, et passer par la fenêtre du 32 ème étage, elle est en face de la tour d'Interpol... ces coquins. Je suppose que je dois te guider ?

- Exactement ! Merci Dery.

Il brancha une oreillette et se dirigea vers la plateforme. Akai se contenta de récupérer une veste -ils la laissent toujours trainer dans une trappe pas loin- un sceau et il prit place. Se baladant sur la tour, il se laissa guider par Dery, dans le noir total, prenant peur d'être vu car après tout, il était près de 21 heures 30.  
L'agent atteignit finalement l'étage concerné, tournant autour de celui-ci pour y retrouver la fenêtre. Effectivement, la CIA espionne Interpol, la fenêtre était ouverte, et une multitude de gadget étaient à terre, dont l'un d'entre eux permettait de voir à travers les vitres teintées.

Après un rapide geste de main, il l'ouvrit en un peu plus grand et entra. Sous le conseil de Dery, il se rendit dans les vestiaires, récupérant ainsi une tenue de concierge et une sorte de chariot, muni d'un seau et d'un balai.

- L'étage des dossiers confidentiels... où peut-il être... réfléchit Dery,

- Lalala ! sifflota Akai, le balai est déjà dégueulasse... ils mangent par terre ou quoi ?

- Ou tu te caches, l'étage... souffla Dery,

- Si tu pouvais te grouiller, avant que je me fasse douiller, chantonnai Akai,

- Je l'ai ! C'est le... 38ème !

Shuichi vagabondait entre les étages, croisant des agents de la CIA, toujours un vague air de méfiance sur leur tronche. Il atteignit finalement l'étage de ses besoins.

- Les caméras sont brouillées pour 180 secondes. Bouge !

Il fouilla les tiroirs un à un, les armoires, les cachettes, les étagères... elles étaient pleines à craquer. Et enfin, il trouva le dossier dans un tiroir du bureau central, dans un faux fond comme il aurait pu s'en douter. Il le prit, le cacha dans sa veste, et sortit du bureau en sifflotant.

_"Les caméras ont été rétabli, je crois..." pensa Akai,_

- CIA ! Don't move ! We've got you ! cracha le superviseur d'une équipe d'intervention,** [CIA ! bougez plus ! on vous tient !]**

- Merde... Okay ! Don't shoot !

- Sort ton arme, cow-boy, murmura Dery,

- Agent Jaines ! Arrest this men !

Shuichi sourit, et sortit son arme de toute vitesse, reculant de deux pas au passage.

- Oh ? FBI ? The fucking FBI !? The game is over, put the weapon down, kid ! rétorqua le superviseur,** [Oh ? FBI ? les putains du FBI ? la partie est fini, pose ton arme à terre, gamin !]**

- Oh... ! Fuck you !,** [Je penses que la traduction n'est pas nécessaire ici...]**

Shuichi tira sur le boitier rouge à côté de la porte, les lumières explosèrent, et l'alarme incendie se lança tout en faisant tomber la pluie dans le bâtiment. Le superviseur tira sur Akai à l'aide de son pistolet automatique, qui venait de franchir une double porte.  
Il descendit les escaliers, essayant de retrouver la fenêtre par où il était entré.

_"Alerte ! Intrusion ! L'intrus se dirige vers le 32ème étage !"_

"Merde !" pensa Akai,

Il franchit la porte de l'étage en question, deux agents lui tirant dessus. Il du se servir de sa noble technique de paralysie, une balle en pleine épaule, celle qui contrôlait le bras par lequel l'arme était tenue bien évidemment.

- Pas la peine, pistolero, j'ai mes dossiers, je les garde !, hurla Akai,

- What ? Hey ! Kill this men !

BANG!

Il tira à nouveau, toujours dans l'épaule, son seul souci allait être les ambidextres, mais dans le pire des cas, son gilet pare-balles lui sauverait la vie.  
Une fois à la fenêtre, il se rendit compte que sa plateforme de laveur était descendu de 2/3 étages, et avec le vent, ça empirait les choses.

- Game over, kid !, hurla le superviseur,

Shuichi sauta, une balle rasant son cou, et atterrit sur les câbles -aïe !- pour ensuite rejoindre la passerelle, et descendre peu à peu les étages, sous une pluie de balles. Répliquant alors, il tira en l'air, repoussant ainsi les agents. Le superviseur -dit sûrement capitaine- décida de sortir le grand jeu, en posant un explosif sur le câble de droite.

- Have a nice trip, cow-boy !** [Fais bon voyage]**

BOUM!

La passerelle se détacha, et se balança de droite à gauche, tout en descendant.

- Not possible ! hurla le capitaine,

Shuichi n'était plus sur la passerelle, ni en bas contre le sol, non.

Le capitaine descendit les étages en trombe, se retrouvant dans le hall de la pièce central.

- Sir !

- Chut up !

Il continua sa route.

"Avec plaisir, capitaine." pensa Akai, souriant.

~[=-=]~

_New York_

- Dis-moi, Akai-kun, tu te te sens mieux à Interpol ou au sein du FBI ?

- J'ai rejoint Interpol pour l'Organisation. Et quand je me rends compte que vous êtes tous en train de manigancer des choses... bref. Je préfère de loin le FBI, je m'y considère comme un agent... et puis, j'étais un peu l'espion chez Interpol.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on t'expliquera... un jour.

BOM!

- C'est quoi ces conneries ! T'as foutu quoi chez la CIA pauvre fou !? hurla Anléas,

- J'ai récupéré mes dossiers, Anléas, calmes-toi !

- Akai-san, Yusaku-kun, vous êtes du FBI ? demanda Anléas,

- Oui. Interpol part en couille.

- Vous allez vous attirer des ennuis bordel !

- C'est QUI LUI !? s'écria Akai,

Le calme revenu aussitôt.

- Je suis le capitaine de la marine des USA. Anléas. Et je suis au courant de votre mission "Delta".

- Yusaku, Akai-kun, sortez. On en reparlera plus tard. Anléas, j'ai deux mots à te dire !

~[=-=]~

_Dublin_

_Six ans avant le prologue, un an après l'infiltration chez la CIA._

_Dix minutes avant 5 heures, Dublin, Bank of Ireland Group._

Le fourgon s'arrêta devant la banque, et l'équipe en sortit.

Ils entrèrent de force dans la banque, endormant les gardes un à un, et menaçant de leurs armes les témoins.

- Ouvre cette putain de porte, ma jolie ! cria Stan, plus vite que ça !

Bziii...

L'alarme s'enclencha.

BANG!

Stan tua le garde qui venait de l'activer, et Rena ferma les doubles de portes de la battisse. La police boucla le quartier, c'était la panique, et quand enfin tout le monde se retrouva dans le hall, le plan dérapa.

- Putain de bordel de merde, ce type a un badge "CIA". C'est quoi ces conneries !? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout LA ?! hurla Aira,

- Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen de le savoir. Il y a un cafteur ici ! enchaîna Stan, si un agent de la CIA est là, c'est qu'on nous a balancés !

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur prennent bordel !" pensa Dery, dans l'hélicoptère au loin,

- Oui bien..., souffla Akai, peut-être que le dossier de Quick Murder qui ont été envoyés à la CIA, que j'ai pu récupérer l'an dernier, était vrai. Et donc, Delta serait parmi nous.

- QUOI ? cria Aira,

- Enfoiré de traître !

- Putain de cafteur !

- Vos gueules !

Ils se pointèrent tous une arme de main l'un sur l'autre.

~[=-=]~

_Tokyo_

L'inspecteur Takagi était encore abasourdi.

- Après avoir endormi la victime, vous vous êtes rendu aux toilettes, et vous l'avez pendu. Mais le problème, c'est que la corde était bien trop grande, fragile, et donc, vous avez fait un double tour autour de sa gorge, une fois ceci fait, il ne vous restait plus qu'à couper le bout restant de la corde. Harao-san, la preuve que vous m'aviez réclamée, n'est autre que votre salive.

- Ma salive ?! demanda-t-il,

- Dites-moi, au moment où vous avez endormi votre victime, vous la teniez par l'arrière, bras autour du cou, non ?

- O-oui... je... AH ! s'écria-t-il,

- Vous avez tendance à postillonner, Harao-san, et ça vous à-

Criii...

Conan se retourna. Au fond de la pièce, près de la réserve, une porte commença lentement à se fermer, et aucun des policiers captivés par la scène ne s'en rendit compte. Tout ce que Conan put voir, c'est une silhouette dotée d'un pull vert et de deux yeux gris semblables à un métal.

"Tous les suspects sont ici, qui est-ce ? Un homme en noir ?!"

_Quelques minutes plus tard,_

- Bien, Conan-kun, je vais te ramener chez toi.

- Ce... ce ne sera pas nécessaire !

- C'est dangereux dehors, il vau-

- SALUT LA COMPAGNIE ! hurla Stan en entrant dans la librairie.

"Qu'est qu'il fiche ici ?"

- Hey alors, Conan, tu en mets du temps ! Je te rappelle qu'on doit encore passer prendre des pizzas !

"Ah bon ?"

- Désolé, j'ai eu des petits soucis ! Allons-y ! À la prochaine les gars !

- Attends ! Cona-

SHBLAM!

~[=-=]~

_Tokyo_

Stan roulait maintenant à vive allure sur la route, buvant une gorgée de bière à chaque feu rouge. Parfois, il semblait vouloir lancer un sujet de discussions, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment apparemment. Conan tira une mine fatiguée, et finalement, Stan se lança :

- C'était qui le coupable ?

Conan tourna la tête;

- Quick Murder.

- J'en étais sûr. Il a été empoisonné avant même que le coupable n'ait pu l'endormir. Mais la police, en analysant son corps, n'a pas retrouvé le poison. Brillant, le mec devait savoir qu'il allait être tué par la suite.

Conan sourit légèrement, Stan restait quelqu'un d'intelligent, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

- Qui était-ce ? La personne qui est sorti par-derrière ?

Stan écarquilla les yeux;

- Tu l'as vu toi aussi ?! Je me pose la même question que toi.

"... C'est plutôt la sensation que j'ai eue en le voyant, qui est étrange, l'impression de déjà-vu..."

Stan se gara dans le garage Kudo, là où Akai se réveilla justement, sortit de son rêve des années précédentes. Ce fut Dery qui tapa dans ses mains afin de réunir tout le monde dans la pièce centrale, là où reposaient les sofas.

Il se mit devant un mur, et retira un cadre blanc, dévoilant une carte.

- C'est les plans du bâtiment central de "L'union Alizé" le quartier général de la police Est-Ouest ?! s'écria Akai;

- Oui. Et c'est ici qu'aura lieu notre piratage !

* * *

Le nom d'Aléas vient du nom Andréas de l'auteur du livre "No pasaràn, le jeu" (livre de Christian Lehmann, que j'ai adoré)

A bientôt !


End file.
